Closing Time
by PrincessErinC
Summary: Follow up to Hallmark moment. Corey and Deb close up Alt, FF


**Closing time.**

Deb stormed into the shop staring straight ahead; she was determined to get into Joe's office without facing Corey. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Corey and Gina standing behind the counter. Corey had seen Deb coming but rather than her usual attempt to talk to her Corey didn't even lift her head. She half smiled as she realised Gina was standing staring at her in disbelief. "Ok, what's wrong?" Gina quizzed, "You've been quite all morning since we opened and now you're not even trying to be nice to Deb." "Nothing." Corey smiled at Gina "Late night." Corey turned and walked through the shop to Joe's office. Deb walked out of the bathroom and clocked in. Neither girl looked at the other. Deb knew she shouldn't have left like that but she was scared of how Corey would react once she realised what had actually happened. Corey on the other hand was confused and hurt. She had never thought of Deb that way but now she did and she wanted more. As Corey walked out of the office she realised Deb was still standing there. Deb looked up and then took a breath as the girls eyes met. "Look…" Deb started but soon stopped as the door opened and A.J walked through. "Joe jus called, he's ill and needs a closer." The girls both looked at A.J. "Thing is, my landlord is coming round to fix the plumbing tonight so I'm out and Gina and Corey opened so that kinda leaves you Deb." A.J winced waiting for the torrent of abuse. "You know Joe won't go for that, he never les us girls stay ourselves." Deb was far too clam about this for A.J's liking, it did present a problem though. "I'll stay" Corey piped up. "You opened, there's no way you can stay that long." Deb didn't even want to consider the confrontation that might happen if Corey was given the chance to talk. She just wanted to apologise and walk away then it had been said and they didn't have to talk. "You sure?" A.J was desperate and if Corey was willing to stay he was happy with it. "Yeah, no problem." Deb couldn't believe this was happening, she didn't know what to expect. "Thanks, I'll go tell Joe." A.J turned and walked back into the main shop. Corey looked up and smiled at Deb "Work to do." She said before following A.J. Deb stood for a moment mouth open not sure how or if to respond before shrugging and picking up a pile of papers to be filed. Maybe they could split the work, close quickly and leave. As Corey reached her cash register Gina shook her head. "I don't get you, you know. You try your hardest to be nice to Deb then when she finally does something nice for you, you spend the morning ignoring her. Then after all the effort to ignore her you offer to close with her." "Bad day but I'm fine now." Corey wasn't interested in trying to explain this one to Gina. Gina turned to serve her next customer, who, luckily for Corey, was a hot guy. "Nice choice." Gina batted her eyelashes and smiled her cutest smile, previous conversation forgotten. "See anything else you like?" Corey cringed and then watched in amazement as Gina and the hot guy exchanged numbers.

Deb blinked at the rows of CD's in front of her, people never put them back in the right place and today it was her turn to sort through them. He and A.J had split the rows between them and although he had nearly finished his first, Deb had barely started, she didn't want Corey to hate her but at least if she did it now she couldn't hurt Deb by walking away once Deb felt secure. Corey seemed determined to talk this through though so she might as well get on with her work, not that it was proving easy.

The day seemed over so quickly to Deb and midnight came all too soon, not soon enough for Corey who had decided she was definitely going to return the favour. She knew Deb had felt awkward last night and had ended things her way to stay in control and as angry as she had been, she had spent the whole day watching and wanting Deb. She didn't quite know how but she knew it would be tonight as they closed up together. Mark was the last to leave having covered A.J's last few hours and as Deb came down the stairs Corey was locking the door behind him. She took this opportunity to sneak through the back and into Joe's office hoping to lose herself in counting money before Corey could say anything to her. As Deb counted and calculated she heard the door to the back of the shop swing shut 'Oh God' she thought closing her eyes for a second. "Debra" Corey's voice was close but Deb was determined not to look up. "Yeah?" Deb stared at the calculator as hard as she could 'here goes' she thought. "Can we talk?" Corey was standing in the doorway and Deb knew she would have to look up. Corey was wearing blue jeans and a black, long sleeved v-neck top, which revealed a gorgeous cleavage showing that, for once, the seventeen year old was wearing a bra. "Sure." What choice did Deb have? She shifted over on the couch in Joe's office but Corey just turned and walked back down the steps. Corey's heart was pounding, she knew she couldn't come over too emotional with Deb, it would scare her and any way a part from wanting Deb she wasn't sure how she felt. She just knew she had to do this. As she sat on the couch Deb came out of the office, head down, and walked round to the other side, she was wearing her usual baggy trousers and a tank top today black with white. Corey took a deep breath as Deb sat on the arm of the sofa and brought her feet up onto the seat so that she was facing Corey. "Deb I… " Corey started before changing her mind "Yesterday, I mean last night…" this just wasn't working. Corey knew what would though, she'd just have to play Deb at her own game. Corey turned and swung her legs underneath her so that she was kneeling on the sofa. She grabbed behind Deb's knees and pulled hard so that she slid onto the sofa with a 'bump'. Corey then leaned forward running her hands up Deb's legs and kissed her hard on the lips "I want you" she breathed before plunging back in to kiss Deb again. Corey was encouraged by Deb's response as her hands came up onto the girls back and she pulled Corey in closer.

Feeling herself pulled closer Corey bit into Deb's bottom lip and grinned at her before once again delving in to explore Deb's mouth with her tongue. It was then that Corey realised what she wanted to do, she wanted to taste Deb, just the thought of this made her pussy throb.

Deb looked up at Corey and could tell she was up to something, she had the same look of excited determination that had been on her face before she had cornered Rex in the count-out room. Deb's hands slid under the material of Corey's top and up her back toward the fastening on her bra. Corey's hands were already in her top cupping her small soft breasts, her lips working her way down from Deb's ear to her collarbone in a series of frantic kisses. 'She's really going for it' Deb thought moaning gently as Corey squeezed on her nipples. As Corey reached the collar of Deb's top she pushed upwards in a desperate bid to remove the top but lost her balance and fell on top of Deb. The older girl laughed and sat up slightly to remove her tank top as Corey kissed and nibbled as Deb's breasts, running her hands down her sides. Once Deb had removed her own top she tugged at Corey's trying to pull it over the eager teen's head. Corey sat up to allow Deb to pull off her top and then went back to kissing licking and biting at her breasts and stomach while fumbling with the button and zipper on Deb's trousers. Deb was now, devouring Corey's neck, kissing and biting as her hands wandered over her upper body. She lifted her hips as Corey pulled her trousers and then her back boxer style underwear down her legs and dropped them on the floor. Corey grinned at the naked girl before her and then undid her own trousers deciding that it was only fair since Deb was naked. As she knelt in front of Deb again she could smell her. Corey had never known a scent to arouse her so much she had to taste Deb, and soon. 'God she's beautiful naked' Deb thought as she watched Corey kneel before her, the sensations of her skin tingling as Corey began to kiss her stomach again were out of this world. Sure Berco could turn her on and knew what he was doing with that tongue of his but it was nothing compared to this. She was awakened from her thoughts as Corey playfully tongued her belly button and grinned at her "thought I'd lost you for a minute." She teased. "Just quietly appreciating." Deb reassured her realising it might just be to quiet for Corey who might need a little encouragement her first time. Deb reached out and ran her hand over Corey's hair and down her cheek, tracing the girl's jaw line with her fingers. Corey kissed at Deb's palm before lowering her head and leaving a quick trail of kisses from Deb's belly button downwards. Deb panted loudly surprised at how fast Corey had changed the pace of thing. Corey's kisses trailed all the way down over Deb's pussy then she stopped. Deb held her breath not looking at Corey but wanting to see the girls face. 'Has she freaked? Is this payback?' Deb was halfway through this train of thought when Corey's tongue plunged into her. She let out a loud moan as her whole body tensed half from fright but mostly from pleasure as she finally felt what she had been craving since the night before. Corey came up for air panting heavily and stared at Deb with lust filled eyes "Want more?" she purred. Deb nodded catching her breath "W-Wait…" she breathed "… t-turn around. Corey frowned with confusion then, suddenly her eyes lit up as she realised what Deb meant. She stood up and walked to the edge of the couch, swinging one leg over Deb so she was straddling the girl before gently lowering herself over Deb's face. Deb gripped Corey's hips as she lowered herself until she was lying flat of Deb face buried into her pussy. As Corey began to taste Deb's soaked pussy for the second time she shivered in response to Deb flicking at her clit with her tongue causing ripples of ecstasy to surge through her body. Corey gripped Deb's thighs and delved deep inside her with her tongue as Deb pushed up her hips needing more from Corey. On sensing this Corey moved her hands round and slid two fingers inside Deb lifting her head and running her tongue along Deb's clit slowly. Deb bucked against Corey and moaned hard intensifying Corey's pleasure by sucking on her clit as she stroked her thighs. Pleasure began to surge through Corey as she fucked Deb hard and fast. Corey shivered and bucked as Deb clung to Corey's clit with her lips flicking gently at the tip inside her mouth. Corey licked harder at Deb's pussy screwing her as hard as she could as she moaned through her orgasm. Deb's body soon began to respond to it's stimulation as she panted into Corey's soaking pussy, shaking in short hard bursts. "Oh God Corey, keep fucking Me." She breathed as her own orgasm slowed. 'Bang, bang, bang!'. The front door to the shop rattled as it was pounded. "Shit" Corey jumped clambering off of Deb and pulling on her jeans and top. Deb sat up, still panting and grabbed at her clothes as Corey lifted the keys and ran to answer the door. As Corey turned the keys and opened the glass door she was relieved to hear Deb's voice from behind her. "Mark… What brings you here?"


End file.
